Final Smash Theories
by PeachDaisyAmy777
Summary: Ever wonder what Final Smash are in certain characters, that you wished was in Brawl/should have been a character in Brawl? Well then, come check it out here. Many characters can appear here from video games and other sources. Characters can also have multiple Final Smashes within different chapters.
1. Final Smash Theories Part 1

**Final Smash Theories Part 1:**

Hi there. This is a special story on me thinking of Final Smashes of Characters that's not in the Brawl Character Roster. Now, if you know what Brawl is then ok, but if you don't what it is and you want to know what is, go to Smash . Otherwise, if you don't about this game, unless you enjoy all of stories, then leave, since this story is only for either people who like my stories and/or enjoy Brawl.

Now, this is my opinion, please don't argue about what you think could be the final smash of certain characters, this is strictly my opinion. The reason I am doing this is because I'm sure you wander about certain Final Smash to certain characters that we wish was in Brawl. There are maybe a certain number of characters that I'm going to miss, but oh well, so, oh and at the end of this story, there's something I might want you guys to do, if you want to. So, enjoy. BTW, if there are any characters that you don't know who they are, just go to the internet, cause I am not going to explain every character I put on, Sorry.

* * *

**Shadow the Hedgehog**- Chaos Spear Explode. Shadow will be surrounded by a black aura, and will start flying with his Boots and will shoot Chaos spears at his opponents. Hold the button, then release to shoot a bigger spear that does more damage, a bigger impact, and a bigger knockback. At the last second, Shadow finishes with a Chaos Blast with a limited range that has huge knockback. Shadow is invincible at the time.

**Silver the Hedgehog- **Esp Boulder Barrage. Silver calls up 3 boulders, and throws them onto the field. Then he goes into a 10 sec Psychic mode, so that anything (characters, items, ect.) he picks up, he throws them really far. He is invincible at the time.

**Blaze the Cat- **Tornado Summoning. Blaze calls up 12 Flaming Tornados, and they pop-up vertically at random places. They cause lots of damage, and Blaze is invincible at the time.

**Knuckles the Echidna- **Super Maximum Heat Form. Knuckles changes into a Maximum Heat form, and is similar to Wario-Man. He is invincible, and all of his attacks are much stronger, but he can't fly using mid-air attacks like Wario-Man.

**Daisy- **Crystal Crossing. You know how Daisy has a Crystal Super Item Attack, if you don't know what I'm talking about, it's in the game, Mario Strikers Charged for the Wii, its a Soccer game. Well, Daisy calls up Crystals in random spots in the stage, and can even shoot Crystals out of her. She is invincible at the time.

**Dr. Mario- **Virus Attack. Dr. Mario calls up the 3 Virus colors, Red, Blue, and Yellow and they start finding the opponents. If they attach onto one, they start sucking life from them, 1 equals 10 damage per second, 2 equals 20 per sec., and 3 is 30 per sec. They all last for 15 Seconds, and they can't be removed once they are attached and they can't be destroyed. However, you can still do attacks, and Dr. Mario is only invincible at the time he summons them up, after that, he's not.

**Mewtwo- **Psychic Field. Mewtwo covers the whole field with his Psychic attack. It is similar to Luigi's Final Smash, except everyone takes damage a lot quicker, it covers the whole field, and no other negative effects. The damage they will take will be 3 times as fast as Luigi, and Mewtwo is only invincible for the first 5 seconds of the Final Smash.

**Tails- **Tornado Fighter. Tails summons up the Tornado (his plane) and it transforms into a fighting robot like machine (just like Sonic Adventure 2/Battle). It's Invincible, it can uses the Homing Shots, it can hover like in the games, and at the last 5 seconds, Fires up many rockets that home in on enemies.

**Sailor Moon- **(giggle, Sailor Moon in Brawl, yeah, like that'll be the day) Moon Scepter Elimination. She uses her Scepter to blast in the direction she faces. It is similar to Samus's Final Smash. But, it looks are a lot different, and is kind of like Mario's, it's not as 'unescapable' as Samus's.

**Naruto- **Summoning Jutsu. Naruto summons the Toad Sage and goes in and attacks in various ways. It's somewhat similar to the Landmasters. It's big and it's powerful.

**Inuyasha- **Wind Scar. As we all except from a demon slayer, Inuyasha uses his Wind Scar that has incredible knockback and causes lots of damage, and is pretty much a 1-hit K.O., most of the time.

**Dr. Eggman- **Robot Invasion. He summons Robots to take down the opponents. Similar to King Dedede's, except there is a lot less number or robots, and they stay in the stage a little longer than normal.

* * *

Look, I know this seem short, but that's' all I got as of this time. Uh, however, I gonna think about other characters that look like good candidates. And as a treat, you guys can put up suggestions. What that means is, in addition to reviewing my stories, you can put suggestions on what characters you want me to put on here. I might not know the character, so putting what game or what TV show they are in can really help.

I will also look online for whatever character you suggest if I still don't know who that is. Still, that doesn't mean it isn't an absolute guarantee that I put that character in. I will more that likely make a new Chapter for this story, seeing as it can be continuous, oh, and don't put what you think the Final Smash it will have for whatever character suggestion you give me, I'm sorry, but this is my opinion.

So, until I have at least 10 Characters for another chapter, this ends my story and will be added as complete, but you can still give me reviews here, which makes it a possibility of another chapter. So, give me you suggestions in the reviews of this story, but please, still try to review my story of what you think about my Character suggestions for the Final Smash. And remember, I recommend looking on the internet for whatever character you don't know, but you don't have to.

Well, that's it everyone, hope you enjoy my theories on the Final Smashes. And make sure to R&R and also make sure to leave suggestions in the Reviews. See Ya!


	2. Final Smash Theories Part 2

**Final Smash Theories Part 2**

Hello There, Everyone. Bet you never thought I would do a part 2 to this story. Well, if you did, you thought wrong. I have come up with 10 new characters, in my opinions, what their Final Smashes will be. And remember, you can leave me suggestions of any characters that I don't have, that you need an opinion on. If I have enough, combined with my own ideas, I will make another part. So until that time, Enjoy!

* * *

**Toad- **Mushroom Rain. Many Mushrooms will fall from the sky, not the Super or Poison Mushrooms, just mushrooms that can hurt you. It's similar to PK Starstorm, except 3 times as much as Lucas falls from the sky, but with a little less damage, but still some good knockback, and harder to avoid them all. And they do go through everything like the Starstorms. He is invincible throughout the rain, but he doesn't move either.

**Birdo- **Egg Shooter. Birdo shoots Eggs from her mouth, but they are explosive and do a lot of hurting. She can still do her regular attacks, and pressing B will do this attack. It goes straight, and gets blown at any obstacles in its way. The Fire rate is similar to Yoshi's Fireballs, and she is invincible at the time.

**Kagome- **Holy Arrow. When there's Inuyasha, you know that there has to be Kagome, right? Not really Similar to Zelda/Sheik's. It's kind of like Pit's Arrows and Snake's FS. You can shoot up to 6 Arrows in 15 Seconds. Each arrow can be aimed by holding the B Button, they can go through walls, but not through enemies, and they are a little slower that Pit's Arrow. They do a good bit of damage, a good knockback, and Kagome is invincible at the time.

**Sango- **Demon Slash. Sango creates of Wave of a Slash that pushes opponents into defeat. It's similar to an Assist Trophy, except it can be only done once, but they are pushed back 5 Times as far, undodgeable and unblockable, but you can move out of its path. (Btw, I was gonna think about doing one with her and Kilala/Kirara, but I decided not to, maybe next time).

**Miroku- **Wind Tunnel. The Wind Tunnel absorbs anything. It lasts only for 5 seconds, but anyone sucked up into the Wind Tunnel is considered a K.O. Items and any and all nearby Pokemon and Assist Trophies will also be sucked in. And at the end of it, each person sucked in, Miroku recovers 5 Health; a Pokemon or Assist Trophy recovers 3 health, and every other items is 1 health. Also, certain projectiles can be absorbed in as well, even from allies, so allies can aid in Miroku's healing, which for every projective absorb, he recovers 1 health. And of course, he is invincible at the time.

**Naruto (2nd one)- **One-Tailed Fox Demon Form. Naruto Transform into the One-Tailed Demon Form and red charka is seen coming from him. He is invincible, and his moves are powered up, and he moves a little bit faster, too.

**Sasuke- **2nd Level Curse Seal Form. Sasuke changes into his 2nd Stage in his Curse Seal Form. He's invincible at the time, and his moves are powered up.

**Sakura- **Inner Sakura. Any nearby opponents will be taken up to the air by her first Punch and she will do a huge variety of Punches and Kicks and finish off with a Knife Slash. And it can be canceled if no one is hit by her first punch.

**Sakaki and Mayaa- **Battle Aura Explosion. (This is interesting, someone from Azumanga Daioh shows up in Brawl, how interesting and weird XD) Sakaki orders Mayaa to do the Battle Aura (the thing that Mayaa did during the Anime to save Sakaki) and any nearby opponents will be stunned, they can't move. Then Mayaa does an explosion that not a huge range, but does a lot of damage and is likely to K.O. someone at low %.

**Tomo- **Tornado Dash. (Just face it, her personality makes her suited to become a Brawl character, but this final Smash is a little weird.) She runs very fast in a circular motion, and creates a Giant tornado. Anyone caught in it will slowly take damage, and it takes about 60% at least before the final launch to almost guarantee to K.O. them. The Tornado lasts before about 10 seconds, and Tomo is not invincible after summoning it, and the tornado is not too big, but it is pretty hard to avoid, cause it does go after players.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it, it was kind of short to be honest. This is one of my shorter stories, but it's worth reading. I will most definitely create another Part in the future. But until then, once again, this story is considered complete. So, until next time, see ya!


	3. Final Smash Theories Part 3

**Final Smash Theories Part 3**

Hello Everyone. The Long awaited Part 3 of my Final Smash Theories has arrived. I really needed to do another part, because of some characters I need to finish up. So here it is, more of my theories on these characters' Final Smashes if they were in Brawl. Enjoy! Some of these are from Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

**Chiyo**- Chiyo-Dad's Rage. Chiyo-Dad is a strange yellow cat that Sakaki and Osaka has seen in their dreams proclaiming to be Chiyo's Dad. Chiyo calls on Chiyo-Dad's by saying, "Dad, please help me." The Cat appears and yells, "You will pay for hurting my daughter." Then he changes into 3 forms. First, His Baseball form where he looks like a Baseball player and Hits 3 Baseballs with his Baseball bat. The Baseballs, if hit, do lots of damage with lots of knockback. Second, his Santa form when he looks like Santa Claus and throws 3 explosive presents to the opponents. Finally, his Superhero Form, where he looks like a Superhero with a Cape, and shoots 3 Energy shots, also with lots of power and knockback. During the whole process, Chiyo can move starting when Chiyo-Dad transforms, and cannot be damaged until Chiyo-Dad leaves.

**Yomi**- Bad Singer. Yomi loves karaoke, but she is a very awful singer. Her Final Smash is her singing. She gives her opponents a quick song as her talent, but her singing is so bad, it hurts, literally. Similar to DK's Final Smash, she will have a musical blast surrounding her as she sings. But, you don't press any buttons, and like DK's, gets more powerful with each blast that passes. She makes from 10-15 blasts, with up to 3 different and familiar songs. One is Azumanga Daioh opening, singing in the Japanese voice. One is the Super Mario Bros. theme. The Last one is Green Hill Zone theme.

**Osaka**- Octopus Balls Imagination. Osaka takes her opponents to her Imagination world, where anything can happen. Here, she thinks of Octopus Balls, and lots of Octopus Balls start falling from the sky. Similar to the PK Starstorms, except her Final Smash will only be used in her Imagination world. Osaka is invincible at the time.

**Kagura- **Ultimate Punch. One of the shortest ranged Final Smashes in the game. However, it cannot be blocked (though it can be dodged on the spot) and the power is tremendous. It hits any nearby opponents and hits them with a power larger than Marth's Final Smash.

**Kaori- **Sakaki's Honor. This move is made to protect Sakaki, regardless of any situation. She first says, "I will protect Miss Sakaki!" She gets angry and transforms into a better version of herself. She wears a Black coat with a Hat and is surrounded by a strange flow of Ki. All of her attacks are powered up, and she is invincible. It lasts for 15 seconds, and when she changes back, she says, "Miss Sakaki..."

**Naruto (3rd One)- **Rasengan. He gathers up Chakra into the form of a sphere, while it spins in a very rapid rotation. He releases on to the direction he was looking, and the Rasengan explodes with bigness and the opponents are pushed away.

**Sasuke (2nd One)- **Chidori. Sasuke gathers Chakra and changes it into a Lightning Ball. The sound of the lightning is like hearing 1000 Chicks chirping. Sasuke then rushes into an opponent, and anybody hit by the Chidori takes a huge amount of damage, but no knockback. However, the opponent can't move for a few seconds, giving Sasuke the time he needs to finish his opponent.

**Sailor Mini-Moon- **Pegasus Call. Mini-Moon calls up her Pegasus. She gets on him and starts to rampage the battle grounds. It can do 3 things. Fly, does a Beam attack from his horn, and a small but powerful tackle. It last for 15 seconds, and anyone touching Pegasus will get hurt.

**Shippo- **Foxfire Magic. Shippo uses his Foxfire Magic to disappear. Then randomly throws Fire bombs on to the field. 5 to 12 Bombs will be thrown. Each bomb does moderate damage and knockback.

**Peter Griffin- **The Magic Box. Peter says, "Behold the Powers of the Magic Box." One of 5 things will appear from the Magic Box. An Explosion that does huge knockback, Bom-ombs, Confetti (nothing really), Missiles with home in on opponents, and Candy (food which restores 3 health per piece).

* * *

Another one bits the dusts. That's it for right now. I don't know if I will really do another one, but oh well. So, see ya!


	4. Final Smash Theories Part 4

**Final Smash Theories Part 4**

Ok, so welcome to my next part of Final Smash Theories. Now, normally, I wouldn't do anymore of these unless I have ideas given to me or I come up with new ones. But, a user named BuckSkywalker2012 has sent me a humongous list of characters. Now, this user is not only the first to send me ideas via review, but he/she made such a large list. Now, I can do many characters, but I will still do around 10-12 Characters per chapter. So, for now on, unless otherwise gotten more by me or another reviewer who has names that are not on the list, I will use the characters he sent me. So anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Ridley- **Mega Hyper Beam. The big bad Ridley flies up into the middle of the stage and fires a huge beam towards the ground. It's similar to Lucario's Final Smash, except it is twice as big and a little more powerful. But, he becomes vulnerable for a few seconds after he finishes firing.

**Waluigi-** Eggplant Barrage. Waluigi jumps out the stage and is sent into the screen, changing it into an over-the-shoulder view, much like Snake. He then throws Eggplants, which causes players to be dizzy in the first hit, then launched if they were hit while still dizzy. Waluigi can throw up to the 6 Eggplants. He throws 3, and then reaches into his pocket to get out 3 more Eggplants. The time between each throw as well as the distance thrown to the stage is slower, but the effects are greater.

**Darkrai-** Dark Void. What else can you expect from Darkrai? He opens up a Dark Void at the middle of where he stands for 5 seconds, which tries to such people in. Darkrai then does serious damage to all of the characters in the void, launches them far depending on the damage they took.

**Latios- **Psycho Boost. Latios stores up Psychic power, and then releases it in a huge burst of energy. It does great damage and great knockback, but its range is not all that great.

**Shrek-** Donkey and Puss. Shrek calls up Donkey and Puss la boots up into the battlefield and they act as auto-damagers. Any opponents they see, they attack. Donkey rams into other opponents, and Puss uses his sword. They last for 15 seconds into the field, but Shrek can still be damaged for the duration.

**Danny Phantom-** Ghostly Wail. Danny shoots a burst of sonic waves in one direction. Its range is ok, but the knockback is huge. But it only lasts for five seconds.

**Knuckle Joe-** Super Jabbing Combo. Knuckle Joe does a capture punch in hopes of getting someone, then he does a huge series of punches. The punches are more sparkly then before. And as a finish, he does a Rising Break, followed by a Smash Punch to send the opponent flying. Similar to Link and Toon Link's Final Smash.

**El Tigre-** Frida and the Crashing Party. Frida joins in the party and the two starts to dance and party. As the two dances into a short song, objects falls from the sky, doing various damage. Then, they finish with a circular song wave that is short ranged but powerful. El Tigre is invincible at the time.

**Homer Simpson-** Spiderpig. Homer summons up his Spiderpig, in which then does starts walking slowly in the stage. However, the pig randomly shoots out spider webs, which causes damage and slow down in movements. And if they touch it, it does pretty good knockback. Then in the end, the Spiderpig does an explosion which cause major damage if hit.

**Indiana Jones-** Legendary Treasure. Indiana brings out a shiny treasure which causes damage of hit by the light. Then, boulders appear from the sky and can cause pretty good damage if hit. Finally, a Giant Statue head appears and does Laser Beams, which can do good damage and great knockback. Indiana Jones is invincible up to the point where he puts away his Legendary Treasure.

* * *

Well, the next two I do will have 12 Characters each. And that will be all from the list I was given. So until next time, see ya!


	5. Final Smash Theories Part 5

**Final Smash Theories Part 5**

Welcome to the next part of Final Smash Theories. I have 12 more Characters for you to see. And once again, thanks to BuckSkywalker2012, I can make two more parts just for you. So, without further ado, let the Final Smashes be unleashed!

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake-** Sharingan. Kakashi activates his Sharingan. He becomes invincible and his moves become a little more powerful for 15 seconds.

**Ino Yamanaka- **Mind Transfer Jutsu. Ino casts a spirit thing of sort to an opponent. It travels quite fasts. If it misses, Ino becomes vulnerable for 5 seconds after it disappears. But, she can't be touched while the spirit thing travels. If it hits an opponent, Ino can't be moved, but won't be hurt for the duration. Ino takes over an opponent and does massive damage to its inside.

**Hinata Hyuga- **Counter Smash. Hinata attempts to grab a nearby opponent. If it misses, then the Final Smash fails. Once the opponent is grabbed, she throws an opponent up in the air and gives out a huge burst of charka energy to the opponent, causing very huge knockback and damage.

**Jiraiya-** Toad Flame Bombs. Jiraiya summons up his big toad, and in the direction he faces, he does flame explosions in the direction he has faced. It's very long ranged, and does lots of damage.

**Stewie Griffin- **Missile Launchers. Stewie says, "You will die in the palm of my missiles." Then you can fire Missiles. Now, it's quite similar to the Cracker Launcher, except it can fire up to 50 missiles. Each one is a little stronger than the Fireworks from the Cracker Launcher. The firing rate is the same as the C. Launcher, but you only have 15 seconds before he puts away his M. Launchers. And yes, he is invincible at the time.

**Spiderman- **Black Avenger. Spiderman transforms into his Blackish form, which does Web bombs, which does good damage and has a great firing rate. It lasts for 15 seconds, but he is invincible at the time.

**Sub-Zero-** Zero Freeze. Sub-Zero jumps up and shoots freezing bullets at random spots. It can go through walls, and anyone hit with the bullets will be frozen from 10-20 seconds. Sub-Zero will do continuous firing for 5 seconds.

**Funky King- **Guitar Rocker. Similar to DK's Final Smash, except this time, instead of manually pressing the buttons, it always creates a shockwave, but does a little less damage and knockback. But, it lasts a little longer that DK's FS and it actually does 1 of 3 tunes randomly.

**King Boo- **Boo's Haunted Bash. King Boo brings out his ghost friends all over the battlefield, and it is more than likely to hit other opponents. It does little damage and little knockback per hit, but it can add up. The ghosts can be hit and defeated in one hit, but King Boo will continuously bring out ghosts. King Boo is invincible at the time, and the Boos can move around a little from time to time. Its duration is 20 seconds.

**Mega Man-** Final Beam of Destruction. Mega Man charges up all of his current power, and does a huge laser fire into his opponents. It is more powerful and more deadly than Samus's Final Smash, but Mega Man can't move at all for 5 seconds after the beam ends. Even if he's attacked, he still can't move until the 5 seconds are up. So, it can be a risky FS.

**Petey Piranha-** Fly, Spit, and Pound. Petey flies up in the air all the way up into the sky. Then, from the sky, he spits out sludge, which does damage to everyone in the battlefield. Finally, it falls to the ground, which does knockback and damage to nearby opponents. So, it's similar to Olimar's Final Smash.

**Dry Bones-** Electric Ball Strike. Dry Bones goes into Strikers mode. He gets balls out of nowhere, and you can hold the button to charge the power and release it and it releases a big ball of Electricity, similar as his move from Mario Strikers Charged. He can shoot only 3 balls, and lasts for 20 seconds, but the damage and knockback is huge. It is invincible at the time.

* * *

Ok, I have one more round of Final Smashes to go, as of right now. So until next time, see ya!


	6. Final Smash Theories Part 6

**Final Smash Theories Part 6**

Here's yet another chapter of Final Smash Theories. I will do 11 more, actually, because of some last minute decisions. Once again, 10 of them are thanks to BuckSkywalker2012 for his awesome long list of suggestions. 1 is thanks to ngrey651, who suggested a character who was in Melee (Pichu), but I would have never really thought of doing. So anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Spongebob Squarepants-** Karate Master. Spongebob puts on his Karate gloves and helmet, and can use Karate chops which do great damage and good knockback, but is short ranged. Spongebob is invincible at the time.

**Rosalina-** Star Shooters. Rosalina calls up Stars to attack opponents from the sky for 10 seconds. They do decent damage and knockback. Sometimes Star Bits can fall, which can heal you 5 percent damage.

**Sonic the Werehog-** Unleashed Mode. Sonic goes into unleashed mode, which makes him unknockable, but can still damage him. His moves becomes slightly different, but are powered up. Similar to Wario's FS and Bowser's FS.

**Rouge the Bat-** Jewel Storm. Rouge can fly wherever she wants for 15 seconds, and can throw many sharp jewels by holding the button down. It does little damage, but adds up greatly. Also, anyone who touches her will take damage and knockback.

**White Pantera-** Ultimate Punch of Justice. White Pantera focuses his energy into a punch, and releases it in an energy punch. It is a short punch, not short ranged, but goes through walls and moves in a pretty fast rate. It does tremendous damage, but little knockback. It can't be blocked.

**Puma Loco- **Multi-Missile System. Puma releases many missiles into the sky, which homes in on opponents and does good damage and knockback. It's an all-in-one attack, so he will release about 20 missiles in one time.

**Spyro the Dragon-** Elemental Flames. Similar to Yoshi's FS. He flies up in an unusual rate, and automatically shoots flames, but it can be fire, water, ice, electricity, or wind element. And by pressing the button, it does a Tail Spinning attack that is short range, but it does decent damage and knockback. It lasts for 15 seconds.

**Crash Bandicoot-** Spinning Fruits. Crash spins in place quickly and throws fruits at random spots in about 2 fruits per second for 10 seconds. Each fruit does a lot of damage and may cause dizziness.

**Goku-** Super Saiyan 4. Goku goes into his Super Saiyan 4 form and is able to fly anywhere. He can just ram into other people and it does a good bit of damage and great knockback. Very Similar to Super Sonic.

**Mew-** Antientpower. Mew brings up 10 boulders from the ground and throws them to the opponents. They can be dodged kind of easily, but they do excellent damage and knockback.

**Pichu-** Discharge. Pichu releases stored up electricity power and releases it all over the field. It will slowly do damage and may cause paralysis, similarly to Zero Suit Samus's Paralyzer Beam.

* * *

Ok, so I'm done as of this point. You can still give me more suggestions, and if I come up with 10 more, I will do another. So, until next time, see ya!


	7. Final Smash Theories Part 7

**Final Smash Theories Part 7**

Hello, everyone. This is yet another chapter in Final Smash Theories. Wow, I never would have imagined that this would be a lot of chapters. I'm very surprised! Anyway, I have 13 characters for you, actually. 10 were thanks to the fans. 3 is a special treat from a game series which I started to like a whole lot. It's the Touhou Series. So anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Avatar Aang-** Avatar State. Aang instantly changes into the Avatar State. He can still be attacked, but he is a lot more powerful in this form, which lasts for 15 seconds. He can create a powerful tornado that doesn't suck anyone in, but does steady damage. He also creates a wind sphere that does a lot of damage and decent knockback.

**Katara-** Mega Tidal Wave. Katara creates a huge tidal wave from the background, and washes her opponents away. It causes a lot of damage and knockback, but can be dodged if timed properly. However, it can't be avoided, cause it covers the entire screen.

**Sokka-** Sword/Boomerang Master. He changes into his fighting state, and can throw his boomerang at huge distances, and causes little damage, but decent knockback. His sword does the exact opposite, short distance, lots of damage, and little knockback. He lasts 12 seconds in this form.

**Toph-** Earth Shower. Toph brings out a giant boulder and from the air, shoots many boulder balls from the boulder using her earth-bending powers. She cant be reached easily, and even so, she still can't be hurt for the 10 seconds it lasts.

**Zuko-** Fire Explosion. Zuko spins around in place. Anyone nearby will take tremendous damage as he creates a huge fire sphere, and it explodes after about 5 seconds, which does knockback based on the opponents' damage.

**Mii-** Mii Invincibility. Any and all Miis does this Final Smash. It simply becomes Invulnerable to all attacks for 15 Seconds by becoming sparkling and unleashing their hidden power.

**Roy-** Healing Slash. Roy does a Powerful short-ranged slash. It does good damage and knockback, but the biggest part is that it heals 50 damage. So, simply, it's a healing attack.

**Dr. Mario-** Megavitamin/Virus storm. Dr. Mario brings out a giant capsule from the sky, and releases the tab and a whole lot of megavitamin and viruses rain down on the opponents. About 50 vitamins and 50 viruses fall. The Viruses do more damage then the vitamins, but the vitamins have a tiny bit more knockback.

**Luffy- **Ultimate Gum Gum Rocket. He winds up greatly, and can unleash 3 powerful Gum Gum Rockets. Each one does huge damage and knockback, but if jumped properly, it can be avoided, cause it only goes straight, but through walls.

**Bobobo-** Bobobo Fusion. Bobobo fuses with Don Patch to create BoboPatch. His strength has increased, and he can't be flinched, but still attacked.

**Reimu Hakurei-** Last Spell: Fantasy Seal -Blink-. Reimu unleashes a barrage of huge Fireworks with her spell card. It does 6 Fireworks, 2 for each of the 3 opponents, 3 for each of the 2 opponents, or all 6 for one opponent. Each does huge knockback and damage, and she cant be touched while the spell card is unleashed.

**Marisa Kirisame-** Last Spell: Final Spark. Marisa fires an extremely huge Beam towards the direction she is facing with her spell card. It's three times as big as Samus's FS. The only real way to avoid it by getting behind her firing direction. She has a 2.5 second preparation before firing, but it you get caught in the beam, consider yourself KO'd. Cause it lasts for 5 seconds, and it cant be dodged or shielded in any way.

**Sakuya Izayoi-** Last Spell: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist. With her powers and spell card, she stops time in a certain range. If you caught in the circle, you are completely stopped and can't move at all. Inside the circle, she unleashes a barrage of knives at you, then resumes time and gets damage, and knockback based on your current damage. If you are not in the range of the circle, but still enter it after she starts throwing the knives, you can still take damage from it. So, avoid it at all costs until she resumes time in her area.

* * *

And there you have it, another chapter completed. If you have suggestions that have not been added yet, please make a Review or PM me on it. Remember, I need 10 to do another chapter. Until next time, see ya!


	8. Final Smash Theories Part 8

**Final Smash Theories Part 8**

And welcome to the next part of Final Smash Theories. This time, we have 14 more characters up for grabs. So, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

**1. Superman-** Mega Quake Rush. Superman unleashes a special circular force field surrounding him, and he will automatically fly all over the stage, and anyone coming in contact with him will be knocked back as much as if you were hit by a Home-Run Bat swing. However, after he gets out of his state, he is left vulnerable for a few seconds.

**2. Batman-** Sword Explosions. Batman jumps and floats in the air, does a cool Batman sign pose, brings out his Collapsible Sword, and unleashes a variety of slashes throughout the screen. In total, 5 slashes, one after another, and each does a decent amount of damage and knockback. Also, with each slash, it drops 2 Bat-grenades, with does an ok amount of damage, but it's really use as buildup for the sword slashes.

**3. Wonder Woman-** Lasso of Truth. Wonder Woman brings out her Lasso, and attempts to capture a nearby opponent. It can miss, but its range is excellent. After capturing an opponent, she moves the opponent and slams them up and down which does great damage, then electricity is sent into the opponent, and then an explosion is occurred, launching the opponent. Wonder Woman is invincible during the duration, and other enemies can also take damage nearby if they are caught within the slams and the explosion.

**4. Toadette-** Toad Attraction. She winks, and then uses her charm to attract nearby toads off-screen, who gather nearby Toadette. You can take damage if you get caught within the gathering. Then, she uses the force to send the toads flying within many directions, which causes a whole lot of damage, depending on how many toads you are hit with.

**5. Master Chief-** Max Armor Mode. Master Chief activates an invulnerability to his armor, and coming in contact will make the opponents take little damage and knockback. He also has his Laser weapon, which goes through walls and enemies, and does good damage, but little knockback. You cannot use any special attacks, as the special button is used to use his weapon, but his other moves can be used during the 15 seconds.

**6. Patchouli Knowledge-** Philosopher's Stone. Patchouli surrounds herself with 5 orbs, each representing an element: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Metal. The orbs fire beams, which goes through walls, and does good damage and knockback. She in invincible at the time, and lasts for 20 seconds. After 18 seconds, the 5 orbs do a big explosion that sends nearby opponents flying.

**7. Aya Shameimaru-** Autumn Leaves Electric Fan. Aya becomes invulnerable at the start of the move, and for the 20 seconds or from 4 attacks. By pressing the special button, she unleashes a tornado. Nearby opponents will be pulled into the tornado. If caught, you will take little, but building-up damage. At the end of the tornado, they are launched with great knockback. She only has 20 seconds to unleash the 4 tornadoes, and she can't do any other attacks. Each tornado lasts about 3 seconds. She can also charge up the last tornado by holding the special button. When fully charged, it is a little bigger, does higher build-up damage, has bigger launching power, and lasts for 5 seconds.

**8. Youmu Konpaku-** Eternity Slash. Youmu goes into a pose for about 5 seconds and does a huge slash that does tremendous damage and knockback. The only downside is that it is 1/2 stage range, so it is possible to avoid it, and the delay time before the slash gives you the time to move out of the way. However, if she is in the flat center before the attack, the only real way to avoid it is jumping out of the stage range by going past the stage's edges. It can't be blocked or dodged, since the slash lasts for about 1 second.

**9. Proto Man-** Big-Bang Blast. Proto Man charges up a huge beam and fires it in the direction he faces. It has very huge range, making it hard to avoid, and it does lots of damage and knockback. Also, you take damage if you touch him if you are behind him during the blast. The downside is that he his vulnerable for a few seconds and he takes 25% damage.

**10. Roll-** Broom Sweeper. She brings out her broom and she can do a variety of different close-range attacks from it. She is invulnerable during the 10 seconds, and all of her Broom attacks does great damage and good knockback, and some are chargeable.

**11. Emerl-** Ultimate Emerl. Emerl transformed into a super form of himself. He becomes invulnerable, he can do a 3rd jump, and all of his attacks increases in power greatly. This form lasts for 15 seconds.

**12. Jet the Hawk-** Gravity Control. He gets on his extreme gear (air board), and activates Gravity Control. He charges power from his gravity meter, in which this time, everything (opponents and items) are slightly lifted. When he releases the power, everything is launched in a random direction. If an opponent is caught during the forward flight of Jet, they will take huge damage and knockback. The move itself does some damage and decent knockback.

**13. NIGHTS-** Twinkle Paralooping. NIGHTS flies in the air and does a circle, creating a paraloop. This paraloop creates stars that shoot at random places, and each star goes through walls and does good damage and knockback. It lasts for 12 seconds, and the number of stars popping out range from 40 to 80.

**14. Espio-** Ninja Strike. Espio disappears with the wind, and throws large shrunkens, each of them can explode and stick to the stage. The shrunkens themselves do great damage and little knockback, and the explosions do the opposite. It lasts for 15 seconds, and can be anywhere with him being one with the wind. However, there is a hint of where he is, as semi-invincible wind moves around the stage.

* * *

My work here is done. That's it for now. Until next time, see ya!


	9. Final Smash Theories Part 9

**Final Smash Theories Part 9**

It's been a long time since I did another Chapter, but I just decided to do another one. So, here's more characters for your entertainment. Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Krystal**- Tricky. Krystal summons Fox's friend and Star Fox Team member Tricky to join the party. He appears for 15 seconds and he can do a medium ranged Flamethrower, a pound ground, and a ramming attack. He is powerful, but it doesn't have strong recovery abilities. He can only do one jump. So, be careful in where you ram.

**2. Lyn**- Sonic Slash Barrage. Lyn focuses more and does 3 powerful slashes to all opponents. Very hard to dodge and can't be blocked.

**3. Plusle and Minum**- Mega Discharge. The two releases electricity all across the stage. It does a lot of damage depending on where it's released, and doesn't cause knockback. Very hard to avoid.

**4. Yukari**- Quadruple Barrier. By controlling the borders around the stage, she creates an interesting effect. For 20 seconds, if she knocks out any players on any of the four sides, she gains double the points and they lose double the points/the enemies losing up to 200 coins or 1/2 the remaining coins twice/them losing two stock. This can put Yukari at a huge advantage, as this prevents her from losing any points/coins/lives herself, as well as her allies.

**5. Alice**- Return Inanimateness. She puts 7 dolls up at random places around the stage and each starts to circle around, shooting bullets and causing damage. At the last attack, they shoot out beams, and anyone getting caught in their beams will take a huge knockback.

**6. Remilia**- Scarlet Devil. She flies around all over the stage, causing random high damage and knockback to anyone she pleases for 12 seconds.

**7. Yuyuko**- Everlasting Nap. She creates many rings that expands out butterflies, which does a lot of damage and knockback if hit.

**8. Sanae**- Star Shooter. She jumps and creates bullets in the shape of stars and attacks with good power and range.

**9. Kanako**- Virtue of Wind God. She jumps and creates bullets and surrounds herself with shapes of flowers. They all release at once, causing a massive amount of damage and possible knockback.

**10. Reimu (2nd)**- Border Explosion. She disappears into a border and the entire field explodes with mysterious bombs. It causes massive damage and knockback. Allies are not affected by it. However, Reimu cannot move for 5 seconds afterwards, so a counterattack is possible.

* * *

Well, that's that! It may be a long time before I do another one, but oh well. Send in any suggestions that haven't already been done if you want. Until next time, See ya!


	10. Final Smash Theories Part 10

**Final Smash Theories Part 10**

Okay, welcome to the next part of Final Smash Theories. As usual, since I have accumulated at least 10 more characters, another part is ready to go. So, enjoy!

* * *

**1. Harry Potter**- Light Shining Judgment. Harry jumps and floats to the middle of the stage, and enchants a spell. He sends small rays of light in the sky. Then, Giant Beams of Light all comes shooting down at once, piercing threw the stage, doing tons of damage and knockback to the opponents.

**2. Optimus Prime**- Cybertron Call. Using special communication, about 5 Cybertron bots come to help Optimus and his allies, by shooting as they fly by.

**3. Megatron**- Megasplosion. Megatron goes into self-destruct mode. This attacks effects the entire stage, and can't be avoided, dodged, or blocked, and also effects allies. Will do an almost guarantee knockout to everyone, but Megatron will take 50% damage recoiled!

**4. Darth Vader**- Dark Cloak. Dark Vader goes into Dark Mode, become invulnerable to all attacks for 15 seconds, while using a Special Lightsaver that glows Red with a Black and Gold glow surrounding it. Each swing will do tons of damage.

**5. Chun-li**- Ultra Combo. Chun-li goes charges and catches the first opponent she catches. It does go a set length, and can fail. She punches her opponent once to stun for a bit while she gathers Chi. Then, she does a variety of punches and kicks quickly, and finishes with a giant punch, to send the opponent flying.

**6. Sephiroth**- Super Nova. Seph jumps high off screen and summons a giant meteor that engulfs the entire stage with flames. If hit by the meteor directly, it will cause massive damage and knockback. The flames, which last for 10 seconds, will do continuous damage if stepped on.

**7. Dio Brando**- The World. He tracks down the nearest opponent from the stage and stops time. Everyone is affected by the time stop. The caught player will have 10 knives thrown at them. Dio will perform his pose, time resumes, and the knives are hit at the opponent. Afterwards, Dio jumps up, and gives the caught opponent a Road Roller smackdown. Anyone caught up in the Roller will be damaged too. He finishes by crying out his WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY battle cry.

**8. Peter Griffin**- Stewie launch. Peter launches Stewie in the air, and he uses an explosive bazooka the blow everything up in his way, up to 10 rounds, with the last round the most powerful. Meanwhile, Peter does a funny dance that restores his health from 10% to 50%.

**9. Godzilla**- Building Crash. Godzilla gets out a piece of a giant building and throws it, causing massive damage and knockback if hit. Its range is wide.

**10. The Hulk**- Super Punch Combo. The Hulk grabs a nearby opponent, unblockable, but can fail. He does 5 punches, and finishes with a Super Charged punch to send them flying.

**11. Midna**- Link Wolf Rider. Midna gets on Link in his Wolf Form, and her she becomes invulnerable, twice as fast and new moves for 15 seconds.

* * *

Okay, we are done for this part. Remember, send me any suggestions for any characters that are not up already by review or PM. Until next time, See ya!


	11. Final Smash Theories Part 11

**Final Smash Theories Part 11**

Welcome everyone to the next exciting part of Final Smash Theories! You know the drill, so I don't need to say anything! Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Cloud Strife (FF)**- Omnislash. This is a 15 slash attack! Each slash does a tiny bit more each time. The last slash adds twice as much damage and a lot of knockback!

**2. Cynder (Spyro the Dragon)**- Danger Breath. Breathes Poison, Fear, or Shadow breath. The auto breathing function and invulnerability lasts for 10 seconds, but the breaths have special effects. Poison slowly increases the player's damage for 10 seconds. Fear makes the player unable to any attack for 15 seconds. Shadow slows down their speed and halves their damage input for 10 seconds.

**3. Dixie Kong**- Barrel Roll. Dixie brings out 10 barrels and throws those 5 in each direction of left and right, two barrels at a time from each direction. They roll slowly and cannot be destroyed or stopped. They will disappear automatically in 15 seconds. If you get caught in a barrel, the Barrel will automatically stop and launch you randomly, and you will take moderate damage. Dixie cannot be hurt during the barrel throwing.

**4. Zero (Megaman)**- Genmurei. He sends two giant crescent waves, one on the left and one on the right, at the opponents. They are gigantic, which makes them very hard to avoid. They are slow and extremely powerful! They do a ton of damage and knockback. The only true way to avoid this is to be directly on top of Zero.

**5. Malefor (Spyro the Dragon)**- Burning Dark Flame Storm. He breathes Dark Fire into the air! If you are hit by this flame, you will take little damage, but has a burning affect that slowly takes damage for 10 seconds. The timer will reset if you are hit by another flame.

**6. Dark Samus**- Phazon Beam. Similar to Samus, except she jumps, forms a Phazon shield, and fires the Beam from the direction she was currently facing. The beam lasts for 5 seconds, and you can move it up and down a bit. You will take little knockback and large damage, and the Phazon has an aftereffect of taking moderate speed auto-damage for 5 seconds.

**7. Grovyle**- Leaf Blade. Grovyle forms a Leaf Blade, and for 12 seconds, it is twice as fast moving and it can swing its Leaf Blades back and forth. They do a good amount of damage and knockback. You can charge the Leaf Blades for even more destruction.

**8. Vegeta**- Big Bang Attack. Vegeta's power level becomes over 9000! He goes into a Super Saiyan state and has invulnerability and increased speed. He fires up to 5 Big Bang Attacks that has a big range and does moderate damage and knockback. The Last Big Bang is twice as powerful! This form lasts for 15 seconds.

**9. Sailor Uranus**- World Shaking. You take aim and fire! World Shaking goes through walls and opponents. It's powerful and has great knockback!

**10. Sailor Neptune**- Deep Submerge. Same thing applies to World Shaking. However, it has more knockback then damage!

* * *

Okay, that's it for this part! I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, See ya!


	12. Final Smash Theories Part 12

**Final Smash Theories Part 12**

You are watching the next part of Final Smash Theories! I like to mention and thank the user BoshiBasher555 for providing me the description for about half of these characters. I guess that's something I haven't thought of, but you can provide me with descriptions for any of the characters that you send me if you like. Personally, I wouldn't recommend that you do that, but I'll be the judge of that myself. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**1. Boshi**- Spiky Eggs. 5 Spiked eggs bounce around the stage as fast as Sonic's, dealing moderate damage to whomever they hit. Boshi is not invincible, but then again the eggs move pretty fast... and Boshi isn't exactly a pushover when it comes to fighting.

**2. Mallow**- Great Thunder. Lightning strikes around the stage, electrifying any platform it hits for 3 seconds, culminating in a shockwave from the cloud, guaranteeing a hit for high amount damage with moderate knockback.

**3. Geno**- Geno Whirl. Geno fires a disk of light that bounces off the boundaries at an insane speed, instantly KOing anything other than Geno and his allies it touches. It only lasts for 3 seconds.

**4. Bowser Jr.**-Paint Wave. Bowser Jr. waves his paintbrush from Super Mario Sunshine and a wave of paint appears. No damage, but hard to avoid on single-platform stages such as Final Destination. Pushes off any enemy it can keep in contact with.

**5. Baby Mario Bros.**-Chomp Frenzy. A giant Chain Chomp rushes 3 times across the stage aiming for opponents. Deals moderate damage with huge knockback.

**6. Roy (2nd)**-Flame Storm. Roy calls forth a burning cloud to rain fire upon his enemies. Deals large amounts of damage, no knockback, and passes through platforms. Cannot be avoided. Lasts 10 seconds.

**7. Iku Nagae**- Thunder Cloud Stickleback. Iku charges herself with a jolt of lightning that radiates in a short distance. Lasts for 10 seconds, and anyone caught up in it will take huge damage and little knockback. She can perform her normal attacks and is invulnerable to all attacks.

**8. Tenshi Hinanai**- Earthquake Enlightenment. Tenshi stabs the sword on the ground, and tremors can be heard and somewhat seen. It rumbles once, then twice, then three times for 7 seconds. Finally, shockwaves are done! The Shockwaves will take up all of the ground in the entire stage, but does not affect airborne enemies. It lasts for 3 seconds, and you will take insane damage and huge knockback if caught on it!

**(9). Cirno**- Perfect Freeze. She is the strongest! Cirno jumps up in the air, and ice bullets are shot everywhere across the stage. After 5 seconds of shooting, the entire stage and all enemies will be frozen for 5 seconds. The bullets do little damage, but there is a ton of them. The freeze does moderate damage. After everyone is unfrozen, the shots, which were also frozen, will go in random directions. They do the same damage as before they were frozen. Cirno can move and attack in 2 seconds after the freezing effect.

**10. Hong Meiling**-Great Roc's Assault Fist. Meiling does a palm strike for the first attack that does a good bit of damage. Then, does a stomp that is short ranged, sending the target and nearby opponents flying and unable to recover. Then, Meiling charges up and strikes with an Upper China Punch that sends the opponent flying greatly, with huge damage and massive knockback!

**11. Sanae (2nd)**- Esoterica Lasers. Sanae takes 8 seconds to charge in lasers that will have a hint of where they will strike. You can hit her at this setup stage, but she will not flinch. She then sends the colorful lasers into action. Covers the entire screen so there's no way to escape it. Lasts for 10 seconds, will cause continuous damage, but no knockback. Sanae can move and attack for 2 seconds after activating the lasers.

* * *

And another part is done! That's it for now! Until next time, See ya!


End file.
